Blue Eyes
by Shippo147
Summary: After InuYasha saves a young girl she joins the 'gang' She is neither kitsune nor hanyou, so why was she being beaten by the villagers? What sinister secret is hidden behind her innocent, blue eyes? summary sucks
1. Protection

**Hey! I know I have another story going (kinda) at the moment but i had to start this story! I got the idea one night when I couldn't get to sleep so I wrote the idea down. Please reveiw! I need to know your oppinions!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (i would be heaps richer if I did)

* * *

**"Is there a reason why you have returned without Kagome?" Miroku asked innocently as InuYasha climbed out of the well,

"She had another 'test', I don't know what is so important about them!" he growled, "Whenever she has one she acts really strangely and just studies, plus they just delay our search for the jewel shards even more!" Miroku and Shippo rolled their eyes as they continued eating there lunch.

"Did you have another argument?" asked Sango while Kirara snuggled into her lap, InuYasha looked away,

"I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled and sat next to Shippo.

"At least you didn't have to spend the night that you turn human here." Sango said, trying to stay on the positive. She watched in disgust as the boys stuffed their faces like wild animals, she grimaced,

"You all eat like pigs." She stated bluntly,

"Hey! That's just mean!" Miroku exclaimed before he wiped his mouth on his sleeve,

"Yeah, I guess it is." She said,

'_Mean to pigs, that is._' she thought. Kirara climbed out of Sango's lap and pounced on Shippo,

"Kirara! That's unfair! Wait until I've finished my lunch." Shippo took the last bite of his lunch and began to wrestle with the twin tail. Sango smiled at their game and shifted her eyes onto Miroku and InuYasha who were still eating like they hadn't eaten in weeks, '_Please come back soon Kagome!_'

* * *

"Bye Mum! Bye Grandpa!" Kagome called out, 

'_I hope I crammed enough for the test, having InuYasha here didn't help my studying._' She frowned and began to run to school,

'_He wasn't helping; whenever he is here he is such a nuisance, __**especially**__ when I have a test. We always fight when I have a test, mostly because of the pressure I get from them. Maybe I should apologize, I never mean the things that I say, I think._'

"Kagome!" Her friends yelled joyfully, interrupting Kagome's thoughts,

"How are you?" Eri asked,

"Are you sure that you are well enough to be here?" Yuka asked over Eri,

"How are sinuses? Your grandpa said they were really bad!" Ayumi asked,

"Are you ready for the test?" They asked in unison. Kagome became dizzy from the storming of questions from her friends who were in her face. She only had one answer to the questions,

"I am fine." She said and walked towards the school,

'_As soon as school is over, I'll go home and have a shower, cook food for everyone in the feudal era and go to bed, that is if I make it through this test!_' She thought,

"Just be glad it's a Friday Kagome!" Eri comforted Kagome, "Just have a good rest on the weekend, ok?" she finished. They entered through the school's front doors and went to their classroom. Kagome was wishing she wouldn't see Hojo; she didn't need another gift basket.

"Oh, hi Kagome!" Hojo greeted Kagome with a warm smile and a small wave, "How are you?" he asked with concern, "If I had known you were coming I would of put a health care basket for you, for your sinuses." Kagome blushed,

"Oh no, you don't need to do that, I'm fine. It's ok!" She went to sit in her seat but there was someone in it.

"Hi, um, sorry but that's my seat." She said with a tone of confusion in her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I sit here, I'm new here. Well, not really, I came when you were absent with . . . appendicitis I think it was." The girl smiled at her sweetly but didn't budge from the seat,

"Where am I supposed to sit then?" Kagome asked, she was getting irritated, usually she would welcome a new student to the school happily but she wasn't going to when they were in her seat. "Can you please sit somewhere else? I want to sit with my friends." Kagome asked rudely,

"Who? Oh, you mean Eri, Yuka and Ayumi. That's why I'm sitting here, they're my friends too." The new girl grinned; Kagome faked a smile and walked away,

'_Who does she think she is? Sitting in my seat and taking my friends . . ._' she thought bitterly,

"Oh!" the girl said, "I'm Kagami, by the way." Kagome turned around,

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome." She lied. The teacher walked in and begun the class,

Good morning students, good to see everyone!"

* * *

"I don't think Kagome will be back anytime soon." InuYasha complained while sitting on the well edge, 

"Why don't we go to the next village? Where we heard the demon attack happened?" Miroku suggested,

'_And where those beautiful women live . . . _'Sango slapped him and woke him up from his day dream.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Miroku jumped to his feet,

"There was a bug." Sango shrugged,

'_I knew you were thinking something lecherous._'

"How 'bout it InuYasha? I'm getting bored just sitting here! Can we go?" Shippo pleaded, everyone diverted the eyes onto InuYasha,

"Fine." InuYasha replied,

'_I'd rather stay here and wait, but I know Kagome won't be here anytime soon_.'

Miroku began to walk eagerly out of the forest, towards the next village, Sango, InuYasha, Shippo and Kirara trailing behind.

"Why the hurry, Miroku?" Sango yelled accusingly,

"I uh want to get there before sundown." He lied, luckily Sango saw through it,

It is morning, genius and it will only take 20 minutes to get there."

'_Maybe 15 at your rate._' She thought,

'_Hopefully 5 if we go quickly._' Miroku imagined the gorgeous girls from the village and began to drool; he wiped it away and turned around,

"Hurry up! We can't be late!" He shouted to his friends,

"Late to what?" Shippo muttered and InuYasha and Sango exchanged looks.

* * *

"Finally!" Miroku gasped when he arrived at the gates of the village, 

"What do you mean 'finally'? It's only took us 10 minutes and that's because you RAN!" Sango stated and glared at Miroku as he bent over in exhaustion. She began shouting and arguing with Miroku while Shippo and InuYasha ignored them and walked through the gates. Shippo gasped in shock at what he saw, a young girl being beaten by the men of the village. InuYasha growled and ran over, he grabbed the girl held her under his arm and jumped away from the men.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" One man shouted at him,

"Don't interfere with things that don't concern you!" Another shouted, men continued to shout insults and nasty remarks at InuYasha and the girl. InuYasha had memories flow back into his mind,

"What did she do to deserve this? What gives you the right to hurt her?" He screamed, silencing the yells of the men, he held the girl behind him so they couldn't touch her,

'_InuYasha is acting strange, why he would do this for some girl he hasn't met is beyond me._' Shippo thought while watching the fight.

"She brings bad luck!" One man yelled,

"She caused our most of our crops being eaten!"

"Demons attacked our village because of her!"

"She is unwanted!"

InuYasha fumed with rage,

"Nothing gives you the right to say those things!" He barked angrily,

"How do you know she brings bad luck? You can't blame her for your crops being eaten if she didn't do it personally! She doesn't control the demons; she didn't tell them to attack you! No one is unwanted! You all make me sick by saying that!" InuYasha was shaking from anger, still holding the girl he turned around and walked away.

"What was that about?" Miroku asked Shippo,

"That girl was being beaten by those men," Shippo answered like it happened all the time, "Hang on . . . when did you get here?" He asked Miroku and Sango,

"About half way through InuYasha's rant." Miroku said and began following InuYasha. Shippo looked at Sango; she shrugged and walked away,

"Hey! Wait up!" He called and chased after them.

* * *

**How do you like it? I have some plans for Kagome and Kagami (Kagami means mirror) that i think will delay Kagome's coming back to the feudal era. Who is the young girl? (actually she is about 13 years old but that's in the next chapter). Anyway, review!**

**Shippo147 ;)**


	2. Her Name is Hitomi

**Hey! That was a really quick update (for me) A few questions are answered in this chapter, some more arise (I think)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha (I would have bought a present for the 36 members of my family if i did)

* * *

**The young girl led a confused InuYasha by the hand towards a hut outside the village. Sango, Miroku and Shippo calmly followed, 

"Will you stop dragging me?" InuYasha snapped at the girl, she looked at her feet, hurt.

"Now, now InuYasha," Miroku came forward and innocently clasped the girl's hands,

'_Her hands are so soft, no wonder InuYasha didn't let go._'

"Such a lovely young lady you are." He began; she looked at him and smiled sweetly, his gaze was caught in her eyes,

'_Such blue eyes-_' his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the head by Sango's Hiraikotsu.

"Don't even try." She said coldly, she smiled at the girl.

"Just ignore Miroku, he's just a lecher." Shippo explained. The girl looked at Shippo, her crystal eyes widened as she stepped back. She grabbed InuYasha's hand and ran into the hut.

"What was her deal?" Shippo asked.

* * *

'_Kagami? Kagami? What else goes on while I'm in the feudal era?_' Kagome thought while eating her lunch,

"So how do you think you went on your test, Kagome?" Hojo asked, "Did you get a chance to study while you were sick?" He looked at Kagome with concern, his eyes were beckoning her to answer. She eventually gave in,

"No, I never really get any chances to study." She groaned, remembering the times InuYasha had ruined her chances of studying,

'_No, I don't care about Kagami, I'm going back to InuYasha tomorrow like I planned_.'

"You ok Kagome?" Kagami asked as she approached Kagome with Eri, Yuka and Ayumi.

"I am fine, really." Kagome answered, "I think I just need a good night sleep. Today is tiring me out."

'_I'm sure going to school is harder than fighting demons everyday._'

"Well . . . today's nearly over, we only have two more classes, then you can go home and sleep!" Eri said cheerfully. Kagome looked at her friends, they were all smiling happily at her. She tried hard no to smile but a grin spread across her face and she let out a giggle.

'_They've always known how to make me happy, I hate them._' She thought between giggles.

"Fine." She gave in and they walked to their classroom.

The next two classes passed and Kagome finished school exhausted but happy. She walked home with her friends, including Kagami. She said 'goodbye' and walked inside her house.

"Hi Mum! Hi Souta!" She walked past the dining room and saw her Grandfather examining a piece of dried fruit

'_Another story I don't want to hear_.' She thought bitterly,

"Hi gramps." She greeted her grandfather flatly. She made her way to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed.

'_I've missed my mattress_,' she snuggled into her pillow, '_MY PILLOW! It's so soft_.' Kagome felt her eyes growing heavy,

'_NO! I have to get up._.' She slowly got off her bed and tiredly rubbed her eyes.

'_I'll go have a shower . . . WITH SHAMPOO!_' She ran to the bathroom from the excitement and jumped into the shower. Afterwards she went to the kitchen cooked food to last a week in the feudal era.

'_I should take some ramen for InuYasha, as much as I don't want to._'

Kagome grabbed the ramen and stuffed it into her backpack and continued to cook.

* * *

"Her name is Hitomi.." The priestess told InuYasha, "And I am Lady Sada." InuYasha introduced himself and everyone to Hitomi and Lady Sada.

"Why was she being beaten by the villagers?" InuYasha asked,

'_Wow, InuYasha actually cares for this girl, why would he?_' Miroku thought, '_This is all a little strange to me._'

"Why did you protect her?" Lady Sada asked InuYasha,

"I uh- it doesn't matter why I did it, why was she being beaten? She is neither full nor half demon." He looked at the girl; she was about 13 years old and had the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

'_She has a strange appearance, her eyes are unlike anything I've ever seen. I've never seen blue eyes before_.'

Hitomi stood up and looked at InuYasha, she only came up to his shoulder height and had to look up at him. She was wearing a black, woollen beanie that her hair was tucked into. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Lady Sada noticed InuYasha's confused facial expression,

"She's thanking you." Lady Sada explained, InuYasha held his hand to his cheek,

"Why doesn't she just say thankyou?" Miroku asked,

'_It wouldn't bother me if she thanked me._'

"Well, that brings me to why she was being beaten." Lady Sada began, "Please, sit down." Everyone did as they were asked, ready to listen to what seemed to be a long story.

"You see, Hitomi is cursed." Hitomi looked down at the ground, "She was left at my doorstep one night. There was a note of explanation of the curse and why her parents wanted me to raise her. It said that they didn't know what the curse consisted of except for the . . . condition, I guess you could say, of her hair." Everyone looked at Hitomi who was looking at Lady Sada, Lady Sada kindly gestured for her to take off the beanie, and Hitomi did so. She pulled it off slowly and revealed her hair, everyone but Lady Sada gasped. They looked in amazement at the colour of it.

"Orange? Her hair is . . . orange?" InuYasha asked. Shippo's eyes glazed over, his face stuck on one setting; stun,

'_She's so beautiful! I've never seen a human with orange hair and blue eyes before._'

"I didn't find out till her second birthday another part of the curse." Lady Sada tried to draw the attention away from Hitomi,

"The other part being her inability to speak, right?" Sango asked,

"Yes, she is unable to speak except for one certain day and night. During this time many bad things happen to those around her." Lady Sada answered.

"That time wouldn't happen to be the day and night of the new moon, would it?" InuYasha asked,

"Yes, how did you know?" Lady Sada asked, "No, hang on; you're a half demon aren't you? So that would mean that you have a night when you are human, correct? I'm assuming that that is the night of the new moon."

"Yes, I am." InuYasha said, beginning to become irritated with this 'going nowhere' conversation.

"So who cursed Hitomi?" Sango asked, trying to get some more information from the priestess.

"A fox demon." Lady Sada said bluntly, this caused Shippo to wake up from his trance,

"A – A fox demon?" he stuttered out,

"Yes, it didn't say on the not why or who, it only said a fox demon, like yourself I suppose. No matter how much I've tried to convince Hitomi, she is still scared stiff of fox demons." Shippo's face fell,

'_Well that nipped my chance with Hitomi on the butt._'

"I don't know why they left Hitomi with me, I've been to doing my best to protect and raise her well but I think she will be better off with you, InuYasha."

"Me? I uh- I don't think so!" He argued,

"But why? You would do a much better job of protecting her and maybe she will be able to overcome her fears of fox demons with Shippo around all the time." Lady Sada reasoned, "I think it would be best for her." She pleaded InuYasha with her eyes. InuYasha looked at Hitomi who was replacing her beanie on her head and looked up at him. She sighed and began to silently cry, a tear rolling down her rosy cheek. InuYasha sighed in defeat,

"Fine, let's go." Hitomi jumped up and hugged InuYasha and Sango and kissed Miroku on the cheek, her smile wasn't going to leave any time soon.

"What did I do to be thanked?" Miroku asked Lady Sada,

"I don't think that was a thankyou." Miroku looked at Hitomi, she bit her bottom lip and smiled at him shyly.

"Oh."

* * *

**He he he! How cute is that? Shippo has a crush on Hitomi (which means blue eyes), Hitomi has a crush on Miroku and Miroku, well . . . the word Miroku is enough said. Poor Hitomi, being cursed by a fox demon, who knew they could do that anyway? Please review!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Shippo147 ;)**


End file.
